pepperony CONTINUACION IRON MAN 3
by pepperony potts
Summary: este fic se trata de la continuacion de pepperony despues del final de iron man 3. espero les guste, trate de centrar mas a pepperony asi que probablemente no haya mucha accion.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la historia de pepperony (pepper potts y tony stark).

El fanfic esta inspirado en lo que paso poco antes y

despues del final de la pelicula IM3.

(detalle, algunas partes de la pelicula las modifique, trato de centrar a pepperony). (:

pepper: NO! tony no te acerques o te quemare.

tony: hey pep, no te preocupes ok? ves, esta frìo.

(abrazo tierno entre los 2)

( se separan despues de un largo rato).

Tony: pepper, deberías vestirte asi en todos los días en casa.

pepper: tony, estarè bien?

tony: no, en una relacion conmigo nada estara bien (tono còmico).

pepper: haha :D lo se, pero aun asi te quiero.

JARVIS: señor, ejecuto el plan ordenado?

Tony: ya que, es navidad.

JARVIS: muy bien señor.

(todos los trajes empiezan a explotar uno por uno, pepper mira emocionada, tony nota su alegría y tambien sonríe).

tony: pepper?

pepper: si, tony?

tony: te digo algo?

pepper: ok :)

tony: TE AMO, se que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero, despues de pensar que estuve a punto de perderte, esto significa muchisimo mas para mí.

pepper: tony, yo tambien TE AMO, ya no pienses en eso ya pasò ok? Ahora lo importante es que estamos tu y yo, aqui, ahora. Te quiero Tony.

Tony: pep, eres la mujer más hermosa de el universo entero.

Pepper: y tu el hombre mas inteligente, millonario, tierno y sexy que existe.

Tony: lo se, lo se (rie).

Pepper: (rueda los ojos) haha.

Tony: bueno, amor, vamos a casa.

Pepper: tony, cariño.

Tony: si pepper?

Pepper: destruyeron nuestra casa. ¬¬

Tony: oh, pepper, escucha, donde quiera que este contigo, ese lugar será mi casa.

Pepper: oh tony, *_*, cielo. Pero aun asi necesitaremos donde dormir esta noche.

Tony: pepper, tienes razón, pero depues de pasar todo este tiempo sin estar a tu lado, no creo que dormir este en mis planes, si sabes a lo que me refiero. (tono sexy).

Pepper: hahah, nunca cambiaràs, bueno, te parece si pasamos la noche en mi antiguo departamento?

Tony: perfecto pep. VAMOS! :D

Pepper: ok, rhodey y el presidente se encuentran del otro extremo de la embarcación, llamemosles para pedir un helicoptero y que vengan por nosotros.

Tony: ok

(caminan hasta encontrar a rhodey)

Pepper: rhodey, y el presidente?

Rhodey: ya se fue, vinieron 2 elicopteros de S.H.I.E.L.D y lo escoltaron a un lugar seguro.

Tony: y ahora como nos largaremos de este lugar?!

Pepper: amor, no te alteres.

Tony: ok (tranquilo).

Rhodey: hey, hermano, no te preocupes, S.H.I.E.L.D nos dejo uno de sus helicópteros.

Tony: por que?

Rhodey: porque me ofrecieron ir con ellos y el presidente y ellos enviarían otro helicoptero por ustedes, pero me negué porque decidi esperarlos para segurarme de que estarían bien.

Tony: hey! Yo se cuidar de mi y de pepper, somos muy unidos, pero gracias de todas formas.

Rhodey: oh, y vaya que son unidos hahah si saben de lo que hablo haha.

(pepper se ruboriza)

Tony: rodhes, dijiste que dejarías de hacer bromas, si mal no recuerdo, la primera vez que pepper y yo nos besamos.

Rhodey: ahora si lo prometo, la ultima haha.

Tony: bueno, pero tenias razón a lo de que pepper y yo somos muy unidos hahaha y vaya que esta noche seremos muy unidos, verdad pep?

Pepper: TONY! ( le reprocha y a la vez se ruboriza).

Tony: que? Es la verdad.

Rhodey: ya vámonos, después discuten de sus problemas en la cama hahaha.

Pepper: si, ya vamonos

Tony: ok, entre mas rápido mas tiempo tendre haha

(suben al helicóptero y después de 1 hora llegan)

Rhodey: bueno, yo me dirijo a casa, ustedes donde pasaran la noche?

Pepper: en mi departamento

Rhodey:ok, luego los veo. Adiós

Tony: hasta luego

Pepper: adiós rhodey

(rhodey se va)


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper: bueno, vámonos nosotros también, ya es tarde.

Tony: tienes razón, vamos.

(ya en el apartamento)

Pepper: bueno, aquí es, no es una mansión pero es un poco lujoso y acogedor.

Tony: es…. Simplemente perfecto.

( se besan).

Pepper: uhh tony, vamos a ducharnos que, siendo sincera, apestamos :S

Tony: pep!, no arruines el momento, espera solo un poco (suplica con cara de corderito degollado).

Pepper: tony, a mi ya no me hace efecto esa cara que pones.

Tony: bueno, lo intente. (resignado)

Pepper: ya rápido! Ve a tomar una ducha.

Tony: ok, pero con una condición.

Pepper: cual?

Tony: que te duches conmigo, si? ( entusiasmado)

Pepper: haha ok, Tony Stark, nunca cambiaras.

Tony: uhh? Eso lo tomo como un alago o como una ofensa?

Pepper: (rueda los ojos) hahah, será un misterio.

Tony: bueno, ya dejemos de hablar y vamos a la ducha.

(ya en la ducha)

Tony: pepper por favor! Tengo ganas.

Pepper: se nota haha (dijo mirando el miembro de tony erecto por la excitación)

Tony: bueno, ya, por que no quieres, pep?

Pepper: tony, es que tengo miedo de no poder controlar mi temperatura y dañarte. MALDITO EXTREMIS! (gritando)

Tony: hey, pep! No te alteres eso también puede afectar tu organismo porque apenas se está adaptando al extremis.

Pepper: está bien (inhala, exhala)

Tony: oye, pepper, si no estás lista ahora, yo comprendo, pero te prometo que encontrare la cura lo más rápido posible.

Pepper: gracias tony, eres el mejor (sonríe)

(se abrazan y se dan un apasionado beso)

**ooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooo**

1 semana después en la torre Stark.

Tony: pepper! Pep! Amor, donde estas?

Pepper: por aquí tony! En la terraza!

Tony: (corre hacia la terraza) pep!

Pepper: que pasa tony? Tranquilízate.

Tony: ya!

Pepper: ya que?

Tony: la tengo, tengo la cura para el extremis en tu cuerpo!

Pepper: es en serio?

Tony: si! Amor ya podre curarte.

Pepper: pues hazlo! (dijo emocionada y con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos color azul).

Tony: pep, no llores, No me gusta verte llorar. :(

Pepper: son lágrimas de felicidad.

Tony: bueno, eso es mejor ( le da un tierno beso a pepper y se separan) estas lista?.

Pepper: mas que lista (entusiasmada).

Tony: bueno, la cura consiste en 2 inyecciones seguidas, esto dolerá tal vez un poco, pero no te preocupes.

Pepper:ok! Ya tony, rápido!

Tony: esta bien, esta bien! (dijo inyectando las 2 agujas en el brazo de pepper)

Pepper: ya? (dijo con la mano tapando sus ojos)

Tony: espera… espera… ya! ( sonrió).

Pepper: gracias, gracias, gracias, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, nunca me cansare de decírtelo, (decía mientras le daba pqueños besos a tony en los labios)

Tony: yo también TE AMO, nena.

( los 2 se fundieron en un beso tierno que después fue mas largo, mas salvaje).

Tony: pep, estas lista?

Pepper: si, estuve esperando esto toda la semana.

(siguieron su largo y apasionado beso hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron entrelazadas y danzando entre sus bocas, pepper pudo sentir a través de su pequeña falda la erección de tony que rogaba por salir de esos ajustados jeans)

Tony: ohh pep.

Pepper: tony, besame!

Tony: como digas!

(se besaron mas salvajemente, tony empezó a desabrochar botón por botón la blusa de pepper, mientras ella le besaba apasionadamente el cuello)

Tony: ohh pep, nunca he entendido donde aprendiste a hacer eso.

Pepper: cada chica tiene sus secretos (dijo sin dejar de besarlo).

Tony: me conformo con saber eso.

( tony finalmente logro quitar esa blusa de encima de pepper y gimió de excitación al ver que pepper no tenia debajo un brassier, por lo que sus pechos ya duros brincaron directamente hacia tony, tony tomo uno en cada mano y empezó a besar y morder los pezones rosados).

Pepper: ohh, ohh, (dijo gimiendo al sentir la lengua en sus pechos).

Tony: me encanta escucharte gemir (dijo al mismo tiempo que succionaba los delicados pezones).

Pepper: pero no creas que te vas a salvar, yo te hare sufrir aun mas. (dijo mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración).

Tony: ahh si? Demuéstramelo. (dijo en tono retante)

Pepper: ( retiro a tony de encima de sus pechos y le empezó a bajar lo ajustados jeans hasta dejarlo en bóxers que quito lentamente para excitar a tony con el roce)

Tony: pep! Ya, tenias razón, puedes mas que yo! (dijo gimiendo fuertemente)

Pepper: ohh, eso no es nada. (sonrio burlonamente, bajo los bóxers y observo detenidamente la erección de tony, la tomo con una mano y la empezó a sobar despacio, después mas fuerte y mas fuerte)

Tony: pep! Pep! Potts! Pepper! Ya! (gimio ya muy excitado)

Pepper: espera…ya casi, (tomo el pene y lo metió hasta el fondo de su boca, lo metía y lo sacaba, le pasaba la punta de la lengua sobre el glande)

Tony: ya potts! (gimio como nunca lo había hecho en su vida)

Pepper: mmm, mmm ( metia y sacaba)

Tony: pep! Estoy a punto de venirme! (grito)

Pepper: pues hazlo (dijo atragantándose con el tamaño del pene de tony, al acabar de decir esto sintió como el semen de tony escurrió sobre su boca, lo saboreo y lo trago) ohh tony, sabes tan bien (dijo sensualmente).

Tony: uhh, pepper ya no aguanto (tomo a pepper en brazos y la llevo a la habitación mas cercana de donde estaban) esta batalla no ha acabado potts (tony la recostó en la cama, se quito la camisa y toda la ropa que tenia encima, después le quito toda la ropa a pepper, primero la falda y luego su ropa interior que ya estaba mojada de la excitación e introdujo un dedo en la vagina de pepper mientras con otro dedo masajeaba el clítoris, después de hacer esto durante un tiempo, recorrió con su lengua todo el cuerpo de pepper hasta llegar a su vagina, la miro y empezó a lamerla, sintió como pepper se vino en el y succiono hasta la ultima gota).

Tony: ohh, pep, tu también sabes muy bien, excelente diría yo, deberían de hacer un helado sabor "pepper potts".

Pepper: basta stark! Ya no aguanto HAZME TUYA, HAZME TUYA (gimió agonizante).

Tony: como usted mande (dijo con tono inocente).

(tony rozo suavemente la vagina de pepper con la punta de su miembro para después introducirse en ella lentamente, hizo movimientos suaves y después mas fuertes, entraba y salía, entraba y salía rápidamente de pepper)

Pepper: ohh, ohh, tony! Tony! Sigue! Mas! Mas! (decia mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de tony)

Tony: uhh! Ohh! Pep! Te sientes tan bien! Eres perfecta!

(tony abrió un pequeño cajón con la mano y empezó a buscar un preservativo, no encontró nada)

Tony: pep, ya no hay (dijo un poco preocupado pero excitado a la vez)

Pepper: no importa, compre unas pastillas nuevas hace poco, ahora stark rápido! Sigue con lo tuyo!

Tony: ( se relajo y siguió con las penetraciones, los 2 estaban a punto de llegar al climax) pepper, me vengo!

Pepper: mmm, mmm, si! Si! (pepper sintió como el semen caliente de tony escurría dentro de ella).

(llegaron juntos al orgasmo mas excitante que habían sentido, uhhhh gimieron y respiraron al mismo tiempo).

Tony: TE AMO

Pepper: TE AMO también

(tony salió delicadamente de pepper y se tumbaron en la cama, tony abrazo a pepper y durmieron juntos).

Gracias por comentar, tengo mi primer lector wuuu, este es mi primer fic y como dije, tratare de subir todos los días, denme sugerecias, se aceptan criticas, gracias :3


	3. Chapter 3

**oooooooOoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooOoooooo**

(a la mañana siguiente)

Pepper: (despertando) tony, donde estas?!

Tony: hey, por aquí pep (dijo desde la ducha)

Pepper: te puedo hacer compañía?

Tony:seria un honor

(pepper entra a la ducha)

Tony: te ves tan sexy desnuda (dijo con voz ronca)

Pepper: digo lo mismo de ti.

(se besaron, tony coloco a pepper contra la pared e hicieron el amor suavemente).

Tony: uhhh (suspiro)

Pepper: te parece si vamos a desayunar y nos tomamos el dia libre? (dijo secando su cuerpo con una toalla que agarro del estante)

Tony: me parece una gran idea, vamos que muero de hambre!.

(se secaron, se pusieron ropa y bajaron a la cocina).

Tony: (abre el refrigerador) hey, pep, aquí no hay nada de comida.

Pepper: cierto, no recordaba que saque toda la comida que había, cuando me mude contigo.

Tony: no hay problema, llamare al nuevo chofer para decirle que nos traiga algunas películas y comida. (dijo tomando su celular)

Pepper: nuevo chofer? (pregunto intrigada)

Tony: no te lo mencione? Contrate un chofer suplente tan solo unos cuantos días en lo que happy se recupera, el mismo me lo recomendó, es su pariente, su nombre es james.

Pepper: ok (sonrió) confio en ti.

(1/2 hora más tarde)

Tony: cual sera la razón por la que james no llega todavía?

Pepper: tony, no seas impaciente, apuesto a que esta a punto de llegar.

(como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, tocaron el timbre de la puerta).

JARVIS: sr stark, sra potts, el joven james acaba de llegar.

Tony: permite el acceso JARVIS.

JARVIS: muy bien señor.

(se abrió la puerta y salió un joven de unos 38 años aproximadamente, pelo castaño, ojos color miel, alto y muy bien ejercitado).

James: buenas tardes sr stark.

Tony: buenas tarde Jimmy, mira te presento a mi hermosa novia "PEPPER" .

James: un placer conocerla sra stark.

(pepper se sorprendió cuando dijo SRA STARK y se ruborizo)

Pepper: igualmente.

James: (dejo las cosas sobre la mesa) se les ofrece algo mas?

Tony: estamos bien por ahora, gracias Jimmy.

James: con permiso. (se despide y se va).

(ya solos tony y pepper)

Tony: bueno pep, vamos a comer (dijo entusiasmado)

Pepper: está bien (sonrio).

(comieron, se encuentran viendo una película)

Pepper y tony: hahaha (rieron al mismo tiempo)

Tony: ( pauso la película y observo a pepper durante unos segundos).

Pepper: se puede saber porque me miras de esa forma? (pregunto intrigada).

Tony: no es nada, no es nada, solo que me quede pensando un instante en lo afortunado que soy de tenerte. (Dijo tiernamente).

Pepper:( le dio un beso tierno en los labios).

Tony: pep, aun no entiendo, como es que me soportas, de donde sacas tanta paciencia?

Pepper: al principio no entendía, pero después descubri que te tengo paciencia porque te amo, te amo mucho. (lo volvió a besar tiernamente)

Tony: oye, te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Pepper: por supuesto (sonrio) que pasa?

Tony: porque te sorprendiste cuando james te llamo sra stark?

Pepper: la razón de mi sorpresa es… que me tomo desprevenida. (trato de ocultar su sonrojo).

Tony: pepper, no mientas, que acaso no te gustaría llevar el apellido Stark? (triste)

Pepper: tony! De donde sacas esa idea? Claro que me gustaría llevar el apellido Stark! ( le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente).

Tony: me alegra, no imagino a nadie mejor que tu para ser llamada SRA. DE TONY STARK. ( sonrio ampliamente).

Pepper: tony, te quiero (dijo sonriendo mientras una lagrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos).

Tony: yo también (limpio las lagrimas de la cara de Virginia, la abrazo y siguieron viendo la película).

**oooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

(2 semanas después)

tony: pepper, es obligatorio? (dijo desilusionado)

Pepper: si, tony, esta es una reunión muy importante con los empresario de Tokio para definir algunas ideas que tenemos en stark industries, si esta negociación cierra como esperamos, nuestras ganancias subirán un 40% aproximadamente.

Tony: eso es bueno, pero te extrañare, y mucho.

Pepper: yo también, pero solo será 1 semana.

Tony: si, pero Tokio está del otro lado del mundo.

Pepper: tony, ya hablamos de esto, regresare muy pronto a casa.

Tony: y asi será potts (sonrio un poco mas ilusionado).

( se abrazan)

Pepper: tony?

Tony: si?

Pepper: prométeme algo!

Tony: no puedo hacer un trato si no se de que se trata, que tal si me pides que me vista como un travesti (dijo comico)

Pepper: ¬¬, ya en serio, quiero que prometas que no volaras hasta Tokio, interrumpiras la reunión y armaras un escándalo con un empresario solo por demorar un poco al firmar el contrato,

Tony: virginia potts, me crees capaz de hacer eso? (dijo insultado)

Pepper: si, te recuerdo lo que paso en Canada el año pasado?

***flashback***

Pepper: bueno, aquí le muestro el contrato, Stark industries le dará un porcentaje razonable de las ganancias recibidas.

Empresario: me parece muy bien, pero le pido que me de unos minutos mas para pensarlo.

Pepper: muy bien, estare tomando aire en la terraza en lo que usted toma una decisión.

Empresario: agradezco su comprensión.

(15 minutos mas tarde)

Tony: pepper! Pep! (dijo gritando mientras entraba derribando un muro con su traje de Iron Man).

Pepper: Anthony Edward Stark, QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA? (gritando).

Tony: es que rastree con el GPS que te puse y note que todavía seguías allí asi que supuse que algo tal vez estaba mal, hable a tu celular y no contestaste así que supuse que algo tal vez estaba mal y tome la decisión de venir a salvarte de un probable peligro en el que estabas. (dijo inocente).

Pepper: aunque fue un gran gesto lo de preocuparte, sigo molesta, en serio, un peligro en una oficina? .

Tony: bueno, ya, ahora dime porque te demoraste? y el contrato? Ahhh ahora entiendo, el empresario no ha firmado verdad? ( dijo molesto mientras todos los presentes en la recepción lo miraban, incluida pepper que lo miraba con un notable enfado) cual es la oficina? (pregunto al recepcionista, después se dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones) firme de una vez por todas ese maldito papel! (grito dirigiéndose al empresario).

Empresario: disculpe?

Tony: sabe, mi novia estuvo una semana estresada, lejos de mi, por hacer ese contrato para que a usted le convenciera y ahora resulta que después de casi haber confirmado se la piensa? Por favor (dijo molesto).

Empresario: lo lamento sr stark, discúlpeme. (dijo firmando el contrato un poco aterrado por el enfado de tony).

Tony: asi esta mejor, (dijo un poco mas tranquilo).

Empresario: bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, con permiso ( dijo un poco nervioso saliendo de la oficina).

Tony: listo! Pep, ya podemos irnos a casa. (dijo tranquilo)

Pepper: (lo miro con gran enfado y se dirigió hacia el jet privado que se encontraba en el techo del edificio).

Tony: vamos, pep, no te enojes. (dijo comenzando a subir los escalones del jet)

Pepper: ohh no! Tu no abordaras el jet! Quisiste venir en tu traje no? Pues ahora te vas en el! (dijo gritando a tony).

Tony: lo siento, pep, pero me preocupe, lo siento (dijo triste y arrepentido mientras despegaba hacia el aire en su traje)

Pepper: (al ver que tony se alejo, dio la orden de despegar, se sento en el lugar correspondiente y lloro)

***fin del flashback***

Tony: esta bien, si lo he hecho (admitió) recuerdo que no me dirigiste la palabra casi 3 semanas, los días mas largos de mi vida, eran eternos, un martirio para mi, asi que como no quiero que vuelva a pasar, lo prometo. (dijo sonriente)

Pepper: ok (asintió conformada con la respuesta de tony).

JARVIS: sr Stark, happy hogan tiene un mensaje para la srita potts.

Tony: ok JARVIS muéstralo.

Happy: pepper, el coche esta listo (dijo desde el otro lado).

Pepper: ok Happy, voy para alla. (Contestó) bueno, tony, amor, me tengo que ir, vuelvo la próxima semana, te amo, (dijo dándole un corto y tierno beso a tony para después dirigirse con sus maletas hacia el coche).

Tony: también te amo pep, vuelve pronto, te extrañare.

(pepper aborda el coche y tony la pierde de vista después de unos segundos)

Tony: bueno, jarvis, será una semana larga. (suspiro).

Espero les haya gustado en cap, comenten xfa. Como dije antes, acepto opiniones, criticas, etc, eso m motiva a mejorar.


End file.
